Dante&Lulu: Sonny Free Zone
by Emma R2
Summary: I don't know why I'm writing such epic stories these days - apologies will condense at some point. Property of ABC, blahdeblah own nothing, making nothing etc. etc. etc. Warning Prologue okay, T but rest will be getting naughty. definite M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Dante&Lulu: Sonny-Free Zone

Hello, got a challenge fic request from Lulufan29 at the board. Here are the parameters:

_Dante is staying at Carly's to help with the boys' protection while she and Jax are on the outs. Carly talks Lulu into staying over for a weekend while she & Josslyn go out of town or something. Then the boys suddenly have sleepovers and Dante & Lulu find themselves all alone in a house with a lot of bedrooms. Maybe throw in a game of high stakes (strip) poker?_

So I tried. I'll be honest this got a lot longer and angstier (is that even a word?) than I planned but that's how it came out. Small adjustments – Lulu is coming over to give Maxi a Lulu-free weekend with Spinelli (started this before the reveal), Carly and Josslyn have already left when she arrives. Sonny takes the boys for the weekend instead (no sleepovers, Michael is almost 18 so I assume any sleepovers at that age involve girls) and that also takes Sonny out of the mix for investigation for that weekend. Rated M for Danlu naughtiness because once you go there, it's hard to go back. (_Takes ages to get to the M, tho ;-)_)

Needless to say, unbeta-ed, weak spell check and apologies for the fact that I really can't remember my Strunk and White Grammar rules.

**Prologue**

Dante stood at the window watching the rain pour all over his perfect weekend break. It seemed like it rained ever since Lulu found out his secret, and if Dante were superstitious, he might see an omen in that. A half hour ago, this weekend had promised to be the best one he'd seen in a year. Carly and Jocelyn had taken off early in the AM and then Sonny had called to ask Michael and Morgan to come stay for the weekend.

"Go ahead, take the weekend off Dominic," Sonny's voice had sounded weary on the phone, and Dante totally understood that because it had been a helluva week for both of them. "Call some friends - enjoy yourself -" Like any healthy 25 year old, Dante had gotten excited at the idea of a weekend free from responsibility and care. There was only one small problem.

He didn't really have any friends in town. It was hard to really be friends with people when you knew if any of them knew who you really were, they'd shoot you without hesitation. The other citizens of Port Charles, the ones who would appreciate him taking down a major crime organization-they all avoided him because they thought he was a mobster and a killer. Other than his mother, and an increasingly questionable Ronnie, his only possible friend was the angry young woman currently on the telephone behind him.

Lulu paced behind him, armed with her cell phone. There was no WAY she was spending this weekend with him. The whole point of coming here was to get away so she could think the situation through. She needed to make up her mind about Officer Falconeri. She hated that he'd put her in this position. Okay, to be fair, he didn't exactly "put" her in the position, but - if he'd just left her alone when she'd asked him to, she wouldn't have to think about all the people who were going to hurt by his actions.

She'd been so excited to get away and have a nice uncomplicated weekend; she'd forgotten to check the weather. Consequently, she'd caught the brunt of the storm, and after a thirty minute drive spent fighting to keep the car on the road, she'd finally arrived at Carly's house, grumpy and soaked. She'd unlocked the front door and surprise, surprise, there was Officer Falconeri, settling in with a nice glass of red wine in front of the Jax's state-of-the-art fireplace. He'd barely been able to contain his delight at seeing her, but Lulu was appalled. She was on the phone immediately.

"Maxi, come on - " Lulu shivered from the damp as paced around the room. This was the second time she'd been soaked around Dante in a matter of days. If she didn't know any better she would say there was an omen in that. Maxi's whine got a little louder.

"I know I promised, but – "Lulu sighed with frustration and glared at Dante. He was standing very still, staring out into the storm but Lulu knew he was listening. "Yes, Carly did say it was okay, but I didn't know she wouldn't be here."

She could only see the back of his tousled head, but she knew he wasn't missing anything. He was always alert, always poised for action. That should've been a dead giveaway that he was a cop, but, NO she had allowed herself to be distracted by his cheesy pick up lines and sexy smiles. _'And the kiss, Lulu don't forget about the kiss,' _she reminded herself ruefully. That horrible day - the day she'd thought she'd given him away to Sonny - he'd given her a passionate kiss that had knocked her world off its axis. That kiss had left a burn that had her aching for him. Which was unacceptable, because not only did Lulu Spencer not believe in love, she'd never felt that out of control with anyone. Which made her only made her more furious with him.

There was an annoyed chirrup at the other end of her phone and Lulu realized she'd lost track of what Maxi was saying. He'd done it again. Lulu stuck her tongue out at his back.

Dante saw her reflection in the window and sighed. He was just trying to do his job – a job that he took pride in, by the way - and everyone he cared about was giving him grief. Sonny was a bad guy. Jason was a bad guy. Dante didn't know much but he knew that for sure. He appreciated Lulu's loyalty, in fact it was one of his favorite things about her, but she would never lure him over to the dark side. He couldn't just ignore the pain they both inflicted while they did their "business."

Dante should've been furious with her. She was thinking about blowing his cover with Sonny, which he knew meant death, no matter what Lulu thought. He knew he should also ask himself why he was hanging around a woman who had no respect for the law, and was willing to cover up for gangsters. But Dante could forgive Lulu Spencer anything. No one kept up with him like she did. They were meant to be together. Pity Lulu wasn't on the same page.

"I know I promised -" Lulu realized she was getting perilously close to begging. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "It's just that no one's here! NO - ONE at all." Offended, Dante glared back over his shoulder, but his inherit good manners kicked in and he turned back to the window.

'_Ha! Take that! Mr. I'm-so-charming-she'll-go-along-like-a-nice-girl-if-I-flirt-with-her-long-enough, Falconeri! ' _Lulu thought gleefully. If she could just stay angry with him – things would be fine. She just had to keep reminding herself what he was doing to the people she loved. That's all she needed to do, _just stay mad. _

"Yes, I know there's a huge storm outside." Lulu dug around inside her purse for her keys, steadfastly ignoring the figure by the window. Maxi repeated something impatiently on the other end of the call. Lulu sighed.

"Yeah but I'm a better driver than you…." That statement unleashed a shrill flurry of protests as Maxi's exasperation became audible, even to Dante. Lulu winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"Okay! I get it - you've already got Spinelli tied-up, and _**TMI**_ – I didn't need to hear about the whipped cream. Forget I called - " Lulu quickly hung up the phone. Suddenly appalled, she realized she was so aware of Dante, she could feel his smile even before she saw it. She looked up. Yep. Wide and sexy, and his beautiful dark eyes (_'beautiful', was she out of her mind?_) were twinkling.

"Whipped cream, huh?" Dante chucked as he realized Spinelli was fast becoming his idol. "I'm in, provided Carly has the real stuff - " Silence. The look Lulu gave him was deadly. Crap, he was truly in the doghouse.

"That's funny, coming from a professional _Fake_. How would you even know what's real?" Lulu gave him an angry glare. She didn't realize how vicious her slam was until she saw his smile fade. The warmth was gone from his eyes and Lulu suddenly hated herself. He looked away abruptly and nodded.

"I think that's my cue to leave." He turned to go. "I'll just grab some stuff." There was a loud crash as lightning struck outside and they both jumped.

"Wait " Lulu instinctively grabbed his arm. Dante stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "You can't drive in this storm - "

"You were going to." Dante was suddenly tired. No, he didn't want to drive in the storm, but he didn't want to spend all weekend sniping at each other, either. His pride demanded that he brush off her hand, but Lulu rarely touched him and he couldn't help but linger. His family was tactile and affectionate, and as a consequence he craved contact like others craved sweets, or alcohol. '_Pathetic and sad, Falconeri'_, he told himself, but the truth was the truth.

"No." Lulu protested. Dante cocked an eyebrow at her, skeptically. She felt a guilty blush creeping up her face.

"Oh yeah?" Dante knew that he made her nervous, despite her confident demeanor. He felt a slight tremor in her hand, and he didn't want to do anything to spook her.

"I knew she'd say no." Lulu felt herself flush as she realized she still had her hand on his arm. She pulled it back, abruptly. Dante pretended not to notice. "I love Maxi, but she really is one of the most selfish people I've ever met. She was thrilled to have me gone for the weekend."

Dante felt his entirely justifiable frustration start to melt. A contrite and guilty Lulu Spencer was just as irresistible as a drugged up one, and he could tell that she was regretting her impulsive comment. He made a decision, and put on his best negotiating voice.

"Sonny gave me the weekend off. He's got the boys with him, so he won't do anything criminal. That means, I'm really truly off – from both my jobs - " he approached Lulu hesitantly. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't have a weekend off too. Maybe we can forget about Sonny, just a for a couple of days."

"He's a friend and almost family – I can't just forget -" Lulu gave him a sad look.

"I'm not saying forget completely, but why not give ourselves a little time off? You can yell at me all you want on Monday but this weekend, let's declare this house a Sonny-free zone. You seem like you could use a break and I know I could." Dante gave her his most persuasive smile.

It was his usual charmer, and normally Lulu was impervious but she could see that something was off. His smile was a little shaky - not nearly as cocky as it normally was. He was telling the truth, he needed a break. As horrible as the situation was for her, Lulu knew that, for him, the situation was even worse. She was surprised to discover she really wanted to do this for him.

"A Sonny-free zone..." Lulu gave him a mischievous smile as inspiration hit. She knew a way it she could make this weekend extra fun for both of them without getting into dangerous territory.

"Yeah, for this weekend – he just doesn't exist. We can pretend we've just met and that you stalked me to this house because you can't get enough of me – " Dante ignored the snort of derisive laughter from Lulu. He gave her a knowing wink.

"How about this…" With a sigh of relief, Lulu set down her soggy bag and headed over to the warm fire. "Much as I love the idea, I don't believe you can go a whole weekend without mentioning…_you know who_. I think we need a little incentive. Whenever someone mentions…_Him_, they owe the other a forfeit."

"Loser is the one who has the most forfeits over the weekend?" Dante inquired smoothly, suddenly VERY interested in the potential ramifications of this little competition. His imagination went immediately into overdrive, even though he knew there was no way in hell Lulu would ever agree to the ideas racing through his head.

"Deal - " Lulu grabbed his hand to seal the agreement and just for a moment, she was breathless. She had forgotten how warm and strong it was. She stepped back and they nodded at each other like old adversaries.

"You're so going down." Dante taunted.

"Oh I don't think so." Lulu was smug.

"Aren't you the same Lulu Spencer who admitted that she can't let anything go?" Dante smirked as he Lulu shucked off her jacket. Then he noticed the rain had rendered her light blouse nearly transparent and he could the lacey black bra underneath. Dante noticed the cold had her nipples into two tiny peaks and suddenly it felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

Lulu swung around caught his hungry stare. Her first instinct was to clutch at her jacket and hide from his gaze, but he averted his gaze before she could. She was surprised to see a sudden flush of color across his cheeks.

"Um…sorry about that" Dante caught his breath roughly, "I just wanted to ask what our forfeits should be." He looked up, carefully avoiding looking at her chest. Oddly enough, that piqued Lulu more than anything. Maybe it made her contrary but she didn't like Dante pretending to be oblivious to her. It made her want to push his buttons – a little.

"The forfeits are whatever the winner chooses." Lulu deliberately crossed her arms, underneath her chest instead of in front. Dante's eyes went wide and then he turned his head to the side. Lulu wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him mutter "Wow" under his breath. She smirked and stepped closer.

" When you slip and name HIM, which I know you will do, because nobody talks as much as you do - I get to name your forfeit, for example; you slip and I may decide to have you clean the bathrooms." Lulu dropped her voice into a low and sexy register. Dante looked a little dazed, but he tried to recover

"Oh yeah?" Dante's laugh was more confused than sexy. "So when YOU slip, I can say give me a kiss – "

"Nope, no kissing." Lulu was firm. She knew she was sending mixed signals, but she didn't want to open that door. Ultimately she was trying to keep their relationship under control, and if their game got out of hand, she was worried they both would too. She would stick to the mission that brought her here. No funny business. She moved her arms to cover her chest.

"Oh come on. It has to be something you fear." Dante was slightly confused by Lulu's shyness, but he'd go with it. "Otherwise what's the incentive?"

"I'm not afraid of you" Lulu shot back. "I just expected you to be a little more creative, that's all."

"Well, you don't need to worry – do you? Don't say Sonny's name and you'll be fine." Dante said slyly. He gave her that one. Quite honestly, he was more intrigued with the forfeits than their fragile truce. Lulu didn't disappoint.

"Hah HAH!" She pointed at him and did a triumphant little dance that made Dante smile wider. She was adorable when she was rubbing his face in it. "Not even five minutes and you're already down one!" Lulu was delighted.

"Alright. You got me." Dante spread his hands in defeat. "Name your forfeit."

He watched in anticipation as she paced around him.

"Hmmm…I'm thinking – "Lulu grinned, as she looked him over, head to foot. He clearly was anticipating something risqué. She smiled. "You know what? I'm hungry. You said you could cook, right?" Lulu could barely contain her giggles.

"Yeah, I can." Dante sighed. Of course, his weekend off and Lulu was putting him to work.

"Great. I want a gourmet, home cooked meal with all the trimmings, except for that _awful_ stuff."

"Offal." Dante said wryly. "Don't worry, I doubt Carly has any cow's brains or sheep's tail in her larder."

"Oh good, and just to make it really special… I think you need to wear Carly's apron – you know, the cheerful one, with all the happy faced lemons on it?" Lulu smiled widely. "I would hate for you to get your clothes dirty."

"These clothes? They're nothing, just a sweater and jeans" Dante tried to mollify her. Lulu shook her head. He sighed. "The cheerful one."

"Yeah. I think it's pretty. You're not afraid of looking pretty, are you?"

Lulu rolled her eyes at him. Dante laughed.

"My Mom always said I was adorable" He grinned charmingly, "I just don't think yellow's my color." Lulu laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't! It's a cool yellow, perfect for olive-skinned brunettes." Lulu told him triumphantly. "You'll look lovely."

"A cool yellow - yes, Ma'am." Dante bowed low. Well, someone once said that the way to a man's heart was his stomach. He figured that was true for women as well. He would dazzle her with his Falconeri culinary skills.


	2. Chapter 2 Friday Night

**Sonny Free Zone: **

**Friday Night**

_Apologies, this chapter is GI-normus (now, I know THAT is a real word) and it gets downright dirty at the end. I tried to clean it up because this is a family site. Hopefully it cleaned up okay. Hey you kids! Don't you dare read this unless you're old enough to vote! *that should do it, right? Ps not so good with the dirty stuff, hoping it will work better on next chapter. _

Lulu blamed the first glass of wine for the wicked impulse that made her slap Dante's ass while he was collecting their dinner plates. She couldn't help it. He was bending over the dining table and it was just _there_ – firm, well-muscled and charmingly accented by a large yellow bow that was securing Carly's lemony smile apron around his waist. It was practically begging for a friendly little swat. So Lulu obliged.

Lulu giggled and took another sip of the wine as Dante swung around and gave her a look that was equal parts shock and intrigue.

"Excuse me, Ms. Spencer, did you just sexually harass me?" Lulu chuckled again as Dante did a poor job of feigning indignation. She caught him as he bit his upper lip, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a grin. Lulu did her best imitation of her father.

"Nope, Sweetcheeks; just enjoying the view." Lulu guffawed as his expression went from intrigued to genuinely astonished. She waited as he struggled to find a come back.

"Err…Sweetcheeks?" Lulu had managed to disconcert him, he had a shy smile on his face and she spotted a tinge of red on his _(other)_ cheeks. _'Well, good_!' she though. Turnabout was fair play. This was perfect payback for all the times she'd caught him staring at hers. He tried to recover. "How many glasses of wine - " He nodded at her glass. Lulu shook her head. He'd poured them both generous glasses just before the appetizers and she'd only gone through half of hers - just enough to relax her and let her Spencer side come out to play.

"Now, now _Officer, _I'm not out of control, I'm just enjoying the traditional perks of being in charge. " She batted her eyes at him.

Lulu supposed she should feel sympathetic for him. This whole evening had ended up a lot different than he'd obviously planned. He'd set up an elegant and romantic dinner two in the formal dining room. He'd even added candles and soft music. She conceded she may've misled him when she said she was, '_changing into something more comfortable' _– though to be fair, she really had. It wasn't her fault that he assumed that had meant something other than pajama pants, a baggy t-shirt with a cardigan over it and a pair of long fluffy socks. She'd pulled her hair back into a serviceable ponytail and scrubbed her face clean of make-up (except mascara and lip-gloss, of course). He'd looked at her oddly at first, and then he took in the whole package, from head to toe. By the time he got to her feet and her favorite slipper socks, he had a wide grin on his face.

"You know, you don't need to get so stressed, _Officer_." Dante flinched again as she used his title and Lulu made a goofy face at him. "I'm not blowing your cover. There's nobody here but us." He didn't speak for a moment, but his eyes were dark and dangerous. Then, he smiled.

"That's not what's stressing me." Dante bent over to top up their wines, angling his rear out of her reach. "I'm just worried about protecting my virtue long enough to get our dessert." Lulu couldn't help but laugh as he winked and then strolled off into the kitchen.

She was having fun. A lot more fun than she normally did when she went out with Maxi. Dante was just fun. Lulu wondered how he managed to always stay so light-hearted when he was almost always in danger of being killed. He'd had a lot of close calls since he'd arrived in Port Charles, just barely surviving each one, but somehow he always managed to keep his sense of humor. Must be something in his personality because even when Lulu had nothing to worry about, she worried.

Her smile faded as she realized she was going there again. Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan all flashed around in her head, like a carousel. Guilt started creeping into the room like a toxin. She could hear her father's voice in her head, _"never trust the system, Cupcake, it was set up by 'The Man' and 'The Man' doesn't like to share power. The system hates anyone who thinks for themselves, that's why it will always hate the Spencers."_ Her wine was suddenly tasteless as she realized her father wouldn't be happy with her either. She thought back to the delicious meal Dante had made for her and suddenly, every bite weighed on her like an anchor. He strolled back into the room carrying two plates of chocolate cheesecake. He bent in front of Lulu and presented hers with a flourish.

"Milady" Dante didn't have time to prepare a dessert by hand, but the cake looked decent, and he'd found whipped cream and raspberry jam - perfect for giving a slightly old cake a little kick. "I'll be right back with the coffee."

Lulu shook her head slightly.

"No, it's okay. I'm full. Dinner was delicious." She gave him a wan little smile.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Dante crouched down closer, stroking her hair and Lulu flinched. His hand fell back. He looked suddenly aware and angry. There a lull in the music and suddenly a pall fell over the room.

"It looks delicious - I'm just not hungry anymore. " Lulu looked down at her hands.

"C'mon Lulu, tell me what's wrong - " Dante was insistent. When she couldn't do it, Dante flopped down into his chair with a frustrated sigh. If he hadn't been so upset, she would've laughed, as the ruffles on the colorful apron fluttered with his movement.

'_Congratulations Lulu, way to ruin the mood, '_she chided herself. She'd broken her promise to him, in spirit, if not deliberately. She looked at the cake. It really wasn't that much and he probably would be happy with just a bite. She tried a forkful of the cake. It was delicious.

"This is really good!" she said as enthusiastically as possible. Dante gave her a cynical look. Lulu realized she'd allowed it to happen again. She was letting other people's needs run her life. She was so worried about everybody's problems, she was ruining her weekend getaway and just to add insult to injury, she was ruining Dante's as well.

"You know, I'm hungrier than I thought " She took another forkful. Delicious. She smiled over at him, but he wasn't having it. He was glowering at the plate, not eating.

"C'mon, eat your cake!" Lulu heard the falsely cheerful note in her voice and recoiled. That was Maxi's cajoling voice, not hers. Dante rolled his eyes at her but he didn't budge. Lulu couldn't help but stare. Dante's reaction astonished her. He looked really upset. In fact, she wasn't sure but – was that a …_pout? _Officer Dante Falconeri of the NYPD was…_pouting? _Dante could feel Lulu's eyes on him.

"What?" Dante answered like a grumpy five-year old.

"Oh my god, you're pouting. You're honest to god pouting." Lulu couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"I am not." Lulu couldn't stifle her giggle as she saw Dante's horror as he realized that he'd responded like a grade-schooler.

"You look about five years old." Lulu couldn't control her breathless laughter, as Dante squirmed. She was sure this was the least sexy moment in his dating career. Lulu was so delighted with her discovery that she forgot herself.

"No wonder Sonny trusts you – it's that baby face of yours." She nodded to herself, confident in her assessment. Dante probably reminded him of a young cousin from Bensonhurst.

"What did you say?" Dante wasn't looking at her, but his voice was quiet, and suddenly dangerous. Lulu realized he probably felt insulted. Baby Face was not the most flattering thing to call a junior mobster or an undercover cop. Most men, especially men in dangerous professions like his, tended to take themselves very seriously. She had thought he was different because of his healthy ego, but Officer Falconeri was obviously vulnerable tonight. Lulu found herself scrambling to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. It's just that it probably helped you with Sonny, looking so young…" Lulu's voice trailed off as Dante turned to face her, a gleeful grin on his face. She suddenly realized why he looked so happy. Oh crap.

He raised his wineglass to toast her.

"Not once, but twice - in less than a minute. " Dante leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

"But you asked me to repeat myself, that doesn't count as two" Lulu sputtered in protest.

Dante clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. It was good to be King.

"You, Lulu Spencer, owe me two forfeits. Unless you want to be the first Spencer in history to Welch on a bet - " He smiled brightly, his dark eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Dante finished loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and started the cycle. '_First clean-then play_ 'had always been the motto of the Falconeri household, and for Dante that adage was invaluable. Tidiness was essential to an undercover cop, which was also why he hadn't asked Lulu to help clean. He had a feeling her domestic challenges might extend beyond cooking.

She was still sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, sipping remains of the Sangiovese. She'd curled up into the armchair with her feet tucked under her. It would be a very relaxing scene, if she weren't so obviously nervous. He could see that she'd been hoping that he would zap her with the dishes or something equally prosaic, but nope. He strolled up and with a sigh, sat down across from her, taking the sofa as his home base. He could tell she was puzzled that he was still wearing the lemony smile apron. He reached into his pocked and tossed the pack of cards out onto the coffee table.

"Do you want to deal or should I?" Lulu gave him a curious look.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"My forfeit." Dante smiled. "Poker." Lulu set down the glass of wine and gave him a suspicious look.

"Poker?" She crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't play Poker for chicken stakes."

"Good, I don't play for chicken stakes, either" Dante smiled and gestured to the cards. Lulu cut, still giving him a suspicious look. Ace. He nodded and gestured to the deck. Lulu shuffled skillfully and started dealing.

"Five card stud, Jokers are wild?" She recited in an expert voice. She dealt the cards quickly and efficiently. She didn't look up as she asked the next question. "So, what are the stakes?"

Dante drew a nervous breath. This would be risky, but he thought it was worth it. He knew if Lulu had her way, this weekend would pass quickly with little more than light-hearted banter and jokes. He'd pierced her defenses a couple of times, but those moments had panicked her, and instead of going forward to face the challenges, his girl was racing to repair the damage, trying to keep her heart safe. Dante understood, but needed more. This weekend was magical, a sort of protected zone and he figured if he was gonna make any headway it would be now, and not when they were both on opposite sides of the law.

"C'mon _Officer_, what are the stakes" Lulu looked suddenly suspicious. Dante gave her his best charming grin.

"One item of clothing per hand." He said cannily. Lulu abruptly stopped dealing.

"Strip Poker?" At Dante's nod, Lulu stopped put down the cards. "Really. You're really serious." Her voice was dry and challenging. Dante nodded humbly, though he knew his grin was giving him away. He knew she'd be upset at first.

"You're such a creep! You really think you're gonna get me naked playing cards with you?" Dante bit his lip to hide his grin as he shrugged. "Sorry, no way." Lulu was amazed at his audacity.

"Forfeit, remember?" Dante smiled tightly.

"I agreed to play Poker. There's the forfeit." Lulu laughed at his gall and picked up her cards again.

"I thought I got to choose the forfeit, but fine, if that's how you want to play it. You owe me two forfeits." He knew his smile was gloating. He couldn't help it. It was good to be King.

Lulu gave him a glare that would've quelled a lesser man. Dante knew he had her, and by her own rules. Still he could see her mind working. She was Luke Spencer's daughter. She knew her way around a card game better than he ever would. She looked him over, and Dante could feel her glance as she took in the socks, jeans and the sweater. She smirked when she realized the odds were in her favor.

"No wonder you didn't take it off." Lulu picked up her cards. "You're gonna be so grateful for that apron by the end of this evening." She gave him her best poker face. Dante shrugged. He may not be a Spencer but Uncle Vito had taught him well. He picked up his cards with a triumphant smile and looked at his ("_oh my God, what a crappy")_ hand.

He lost his socks first, then his 'safety' apron, but still Dante was certain that his luck would take a turn for the better. Lulu had been taught by one of the greatest cardsharps in North American, but Uncle Vito was legendary in the neighborhood. However, when his sweater went, Dante started to get nervous.

"Hey! No fair!" Lulu threw his sock at him. "A t-shirt?"

"Yeah. I'm playing Luke Spencer's daughter. I had to be prepared." Dante put on his best cocky face. "If I were you I'd be relieved."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu gave him an assessing glance. Dante leaned back and stretched his arms along the top of the sofa. He caught Lulu's covert glance as he deliberately flexed one arm.

"Yep. " Dante crossed his arms in front of himself and once again, he felt her gaze. "Because if you're this distracted by a pair of arms." He stretched his arms above his head, and caught her taking in his whole torso as he stretched. "You won't be able to focus at all once this t-shirt goes."

"Um…do you, like, kiss yourself in the mirror everyday?" As he suspected, she denied everything, but he could see the telltale blush on her cheeks.

"Just practicing for when you decide to take over the job." Dante shot back. That got him a blush, and a glare. He chuckled and stood up to grab another bottle of wine.

"Even drunk, I can still beat you." Lulu challenged as he topped up her wine.

"I don't want you drunk Lulu, where would the fun be in that?" Dante grinned as he sat back down. It was his turn to deal.

"Yes, well, there will be no _fun._ Period. Or maybe there will be fun for me at least, when you're sitting here in your boxers. It might even be fun to take a photo for Maxi." Lulu smiled brightly and took a sip of her wine. Dante smiled back and they raised their glasses and clinked.

"Boxer briefs, actually." Dante picked up his cards. He'd dealt himself an automatic full house. He suddenly regretted the extra wine as he felt himself straining NOT to smile. Luckily Lulu wasn't paying any attention, and he figured she must be tipsy too. Otherwise she wouldn't have frowned so obviously over her cards.

Dante won that round gratifyingly quickly. Trying to restrain his glee, he demanded his prize. Lulu gave him a sulky look.

"I don't think so – " She crossed her arms in front of herself. "You won that too quickly." Dante gave her an innocent look.

"Are you accusing me of cheating, Ms. Spencer?" Dante couldn't restrain a smirk. "Who knew? Lulu Spencer is a sore loser -"

" It just seemed suspicious that you won that one so quickly, that's all." Lulu was pouting now. Dante smiled triumphantly. He was getting to her.

"Well, the next hand should settle it. You're dealing. Let's see if I lose this one. " Dante stood up and walked around the table. He picked up one elegantly curved ankle, buried in bunched cashmere. "In the meantime, I'll take my prize, thank you." He heard Lulu catch her breath as he slowly peeled the sock off her foot, exposing the delicate arch, and the neatly manicured red toes. He couldn't resist stroking it gently. Lulu's feet were as soft as her hands and just as pale. His broad Sicilian hands looked massive in contrast. With a rough breath, he gently set her foot back on the plush carpet and returned to his seat.

Dante couldn't believe he was this turned on by one stupid sock. He looked across at her and she was staring at him like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were wide and dilated and she was breathing quickly. Dante felt a fierce joy as he realized she was as affected as he was. She shook her head, as if to clear it, and then leaned forward to deal the next hand.

Lulu was trying her best to focus on the game. She couldn't believe Dante was catching up so quickly. Poker was _her _game, far more than it was Lucky's or Ethan's. She'd even managed to beat her father a couple of times. She couldn't understand why Dante, an _amateur,_ was keeping up with her. He'd taken her second sock with the next round, and then her sweater with the third. She'd also learned that if she didn't she didn't give him his prize fast enough; he'd come over and take it. Like she'd ever Welch on a proper bet! She was just a little tired, that's all! Sorry if it was taking her a minute.

"Three of a kind." Dante laid down his hand. Lulu almost flinched at the intense look her was giving her. He was figuring he had her, and the truth was …he did. She knew why the look was intense. The next item would either be her pants, or her shirt, and she knew he'd realized (as soon as he'd gotten her cardigan) that she wasn't wearing a bra. She almost wished he had his usual teasing smirk on, because it would've been a lot easier to just give it to him.

Dante stood up slowly, giving her a meaningful glance. Lulu realized she needed to move quickly or he'd decide for her. Nervously, she flipped her ponytail to the back. Suddenly she grinned and held up one hand and with the other, she pulled the elastic out of her ponytail and tossed it over to him. He caught it ruefully and Lulu laughed, diffusing the tension. He gave her a suspicious look.

"I thought we said one item of _clothing." _He gave her a challenging glance. Lulu giggled and shook out her hair.

"It is-it's clothing for my hair." Dante shook his head, but he tucked the elastic in his pocket and sat back down. '_Thank you Spencer survival instinct!' _She laughed to herself. It was her turn to deal, and she had to physically stop herself from shrieking in triumph when she looked at her cards. She needed one card and she would have a straight. She looked over at Dante, who was looking at his hand, oblivious. Lulu was delighted. She knew her face would be an absolute 'tell' if he looked up.

Within ten minutes, Lulu had her card. She smiled so brightly that Dante gave her a wide-eyed, nervous look. Fanning out her cards with a triumphant howl she jumped up and shrieked.

"Read 'em and WEEP, Officer!" She couldn't help the little dance that just seemed to come naturally. Lulu had rarely experienced a losing streak, so breaking this one felt like Christmas morning

"I guess you're a sore winner too, huh?" Dante slumped into the sofa, a little nervous about his loss. Lulu almost made a comment about sore losers herself when a lightning bolt struck close to the house. They both jumped and looked toward the window. It was so close to them they half-expected a tree to come crashing through the window. Lulu met Dante's rueful glance.

"That one was close. Would be just our luck, wouldn't it?" Dante grinned.

Lulu smiled back at him. He had that diffident look on his face, the one that always made Lulu suspect that he would've been shy if he'd grown up in any other family. She loved that look. She was also sick and tired of always being in danger/jeopardy. This weekend wasn't supposed to be about jeopardy, it was about fun. Suddenly she heard Maxi in her head, _'you're not like me Lulu, you invest'. Which is why you can't just have fun with someone._' Maxi's presumption annoyed Lulu, mainly because she knew her dearest friend was correct.

She looked over at Dante. He was looking back out the window, caught up in the storm. Lulu was annoyed again. Officer Falconeri still hadn't given up her prize. She stalked after him. He turned just as she reached his side, almost as if he'd sensed danger.

"Lulu – " She shushed him with one finger on his lips.

"I'm here to collect my prize, _Officer._"

She leaned forward and ran both hands through his silky hair, messing it up and smoothing it out. He muttered some sort of protest, but she ignored it, and moved down to stroke his face, brushing her fingers against the stubbly beginnings of his beard, then gently down his neck, tracing down until she reached smooth skin again.

"Lulu, Just let me get the shirt off and I'll – " She shushed him again, smoothing her hands against the soft cotton covering his strongly muscled shoulders. She gave them a good squeeze before sliding her hands lightly down his arms, past the sleeves of his t-shirt to his skin. He was warm, much warmer than she was and smooth as velvet, except for the rough patches of hair on his lower arms. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists.

The grip was tight, but not hurting, and he was holding her hands out from his body. His eyes were dark and intense again, and he was shaking.

"This, uh - " his voice was rough and uncontrolled, though he seemed to notice it because he cleared his throat and tried again. "This isn't a good idea - "

"It was fine when you were doing it." Lulu twisted out of his grip and slid her hands around his muscled torso, gently stroking, until she reached the hem of the shirt. She knew she shouldn't but she didn't care anymore.

This weekend was their weekend off. Officer Falconeri got to be something other than him self this weekend, so Lulu decided she would be someone else too. She was tired of always being cautious and controlled.

She slid her fingers underneath the t-shirt and followed the same route she had traced over the shirt. Here he was more velvet, velvet over steel and so hot, she could feel a slight dew on his skin, either from the fire or…she traced her fingers over the well-defined muscles of his chest. She slid her hands around to his back feeling the definition there. Dante caught his breath and leaned his head forward, angling for a kiss. Lulu ducked back and neatly slid his shirt over his head.

She was back in her chair before he'd even realized.

"It's your turn to deal, isn't it _Officer?" _Lulu folded the t-shirt, still warm from his body, and tucked it in her lap.

Dante counted to ten and then sat down to deal. Lulu loved playing with him, but there was a point where it went too far. He ignored the voice in his head that told him she'd just turned his own game back on him.

He tried to focus on the game, but all he could think about was her touch. For so long he'd barely gotten more from her than a nod or tap on the shoulder, so when she'd put her hands on him, he couldn't help basking in it, like the trees outside were soaking up the rain. However Lulu loved to keep him guessing and she was entirely capable of teasing him all evening and leaving him beside the fire in his underwear. He was determined to win the next hand.

He did. He bluffed her three of a kind with pair of deuces. Lulu was ahead of him, though, and before he could get over there to claim his prize, cool as a cucumber she kicked off her pajama pants and threw them at him.

Dante rubbed his forehead in frustration. Except for the oversized t-shirt and a pair of pink panties, Lulu was for all intents and purposes, naked. He suddenly couldn't remember why this had seemed like such a good idea at the beginning of the evening. She could sense his frustration and it was making her laugh. That drove him crazier than anything. She dealt the cards and he looked cautiously at his hand, not sure how much more he could take.

God was smiling on him tonight. Dante stood up anxiously, waiting for his moment to declare victory. Lulu tilted her head curiously, as he smirked. He fanned out his winning hand.

"Two pair - Jacks and Sevens! Read 'em and weep!" Dante was ecstatic. That was, until he looked over at Lulu who was giving him an apologetic smile. _'Oh no'_ he thought to himself, as she fanned out her hand.

"Two pair, Kings and Nines." She shrugged apologetically as she stood. As she started to stroll in his direction and Dante almost fell as he backed up into the sofa. She gave him an almost maternal smile.

"Don't worry _Officer, _I'll make this as painless as possible." Lulu gave him a wink as she slowly stroked her hands over his naked torso. Dante caught his breath as her hands drew patterns all over him, until she stroked down to his abdomen, following the light arrowing of hair below his bellybutton. Her fingers found the button to his jeans, and she popped it open. Dante clutched the arm of the sofa and gritted his teeth, looking up at the ornate ceiling of the living room. He looked at the wine bottle, but it looked mostly full. She wasn't drunk.

Lulu knew she wasn't being fair but she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't stop touching him. He was beautiful. He had the body of a warrior and his skin looked perpetually kissed by the warm Mediterranean sun. Her fingers found his zipper, and he growled in his throat, possibly the sexiest sound she'd ever heard him make.

"You'd better know what you're doing." Dante whispered the warning. She met his gaze with her own. His was fiery with need. She realized that if she was going to stop it had to be now. There was a pause and then her hand slowly slid down his zipper. He hissed between his teeth as her hand brushed over him. His hand cupped over hers, pressing it against him, as he sighed again.

Lulu felt an answering tremor deep within herself. It was suddenly hard for her to stand, but he caught her by her arms and pulled her close. He leaned his forehead against hers and then he devoured her mouth with a hungry sigh, his hands roaming everywhere. He groaned into her mouth as he found her ass, bare except for the tiny pink panties. He muttered under his breath as he kneaded her against him, his hands filled with her curves. His hands moved lower sliding down and between to sensitive areas that were damp with need. One finger found her and she cried out and flexed against him, instinctively seeking him out. When she found the spot where he was hot and pulsing she flexed again, making a soft mewing sound in her throat.

Dante gripped her so tightly she was sure she was going to have bruises in the morning, and then he picked her up, carrying her into the guest bedroom. Somewhere along the way they lost her shirt and his jeans. He muttered something quietly then set her down on the bed. When he gazed at her, it seemed to Lulu that his eyes were even darker, almost black with hunger. His need scared her a little, as did the intensity of his expression as he carelessly kicked off his boxers, and then the world shifted as he grinned and jumped on the bed. The tension broke with Lulu's laughter and he laughed along with her, both sharing that the silliness of the moment. He then surprised her by grabbing her kissing her roughly. Lulu felt overwhelmed by her need and she pushed against him, demanding even more.

Dante caught his breath, just enough to push her away as he fumbled for his stash of condoms. Biting his lip he tore open the package and started to roll it down, only to have Lulu beat him to punch. He barely managed to control himself as she allowed herself a couple of extra strokes. Grabbing that misbehaving hand, he rolled her over and used it to pin her to the mattress. Lulu struggled a little, but then Dante slid one knee between her thighs, spreading her open.

Lulu cried out as she felt him hard against her dampness. He was poised at her entrance, but doing nothing but slowly grinding himself against her. Lulu tried to tempt him to do more, rubbing herself against him, but with no luck. Dante just chuckled under his breath. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She grabbed his hips and with a cry, speared herself on him. That drew a guttural groan out of him and he was no longer laughing, and he gripped her tightly as he thrust urgently into her. It was hot and hard and Lulu knew she was getting close as she cried out and bucked against him. Her whole body was getting tighter, clenching as he continued to drive into her.

And all the while he talked to her, whispering in her ear, his voice shaking; telling her how beautiful she was, how much she excited him, and how he felt being inside her. Some words were reverent and some were impossibly sexy. Suddenly he tilted her hips, gripping her tightly and Lulu felt the band of tension inside her break as she spasm'd against him. She clung tightly to him, writhing as the wave hit her again and again, small aftershocks continuing long after the initial explosion. Dante held her throughout, and then with a muttered groan, he continued thrusting, increasing faster and faster until he convulsed against her. Lulu stroked his back and arms as he clenched against the aftershocks, shaking as each spasm overtook him. Finally he let out a shaky sigh and rolled to his side.

He reached out and pulled her over to face him. He stroked her hair back from her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You were amazing." Dante gave her that shy smile that she loved so much.

"Yeah? You weren't so bad yourself, Officer." Lulu gave him a cheeky grin.

"Not so bad, huh?" Dante made a face. "Well, give me a little bit of recovery time, and I'll see what I can do to improve on that. Lulu's laugh was cut off as he hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. With a sigh, he buried his head in her hair and relaxed. He'd just had the most amazing night of his life. He wasn't going to let her tease him out of it.

"Well, one things for sure." Lulu turned her head to give him an impish grin.

"Oh yeah, what?" Dante's could hear himself starting to get muzzy. He'd be down soon. Lulu gave him another bright smile.

"You DO talk all the time. " Lulu giggled. Dante smirked.

"Lucky for me that you don't mind that, huh?" Lulu could hear the smile in his voice as he faded into sleep. Lulu wasn't quite so ready to sleep, but she loved the comfort of being under his arm. She snuggled closer and let her eyes shut.

END OF FRIDAY NIGHT

.


End file.
